


We go together like the winter and a sweater

by haaaveyoumetted



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the <a href="http://righteouspumpernickel.tumblr.com/post/70250735096">prompt</a> : 'Holidays? Derek (potentially) spending it alone and Stiles realizing that and wanting Derek to spend Christmas with him and his dad? :D'</p><p>I kind of warped the prompt a little bit, but I hope you enjoy it anyway Angie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. feels like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts).



Christmas at the Stilinski's has changed over the years- starting with the year they lost Claudia. Typically, it was the three of them spending a majority of the holiday season together and splitting the rest between visiting John's and Claudia's families respectively. John's side of the family was considerably larger than Claudia's, but whichever house they ended up at, there was no shortage of family members squished around the dinner table. Stiles and his father still spent time with both sides of the family when the holidays came around, even though it had admittedly been difficult at first.

It had become the norm for Stiles and his father to spend Christmas Eve together, along with Scott and Melissa. On Christmas Day, they would venture over to see Claudia's family in the morning and then spend the evening with the rest of the Stilinski family. This year was going to be a little different. Everyone was going to get together on Christmas day as one giant family; it was going to be complete chaos and Stiles could not have been more excited.

"Are you inviting any of the pack to come around?", John asked as he continued prepping the vegetables. Stiles had filled his dad in on the supernatural with the help of Derek, Scott and the rest of the pack a few months ago, and he had taken is surprisingly well.

"Well, I didn't really need to invite Scott because him and Melissa are always here. I invited Isaac, even though it's a given he'll be here. I'm pretty sure Erica and Boyd are coming. Jackson and Lydia will probably stop by, knowing Lydia. Allison will be here at some point- I told her to bring her dad along if she wanted- I mean, they really don't have any other family but each other at this point. I mentioned it to Danny and the twins, but I don't really know what's going on there. As for the resident alpha aka sourwolf, I'm not really sure what's going on there either. I invited him obviously, but I just kinda got eyebrow movements as a response, which is nothing new", Stiles replied, putting finishing touches on one of the pies.

The sheriff shook his a head, a chuckle escaping him. "I have no idea how we're going to fit the pack, and both sides of the family in this house, but I'm glad everyone is able to make it. Some of the relatives may just have a heart attack though, and you know they're going to pry", he replied, glancing over at Stiles.

His son scoffed in reply. "Of course they're going to pry- _especially_ if the pack shows up in their usual getup of leather and intimidatingly tight clothing, with the lipstick and heels and all that."

John just shook his head again, "and you're prepared for that kind of attention from the family and all of the questions that are no doubt going to come with it?", he asked, raising his eyebrows, looking at Stiles with a small smirk.

"Dad, have you met me?", Stiles replied. "Of course I'm prepared. I mean, yeah it's probably going to be strange on a lot of levels, but if I can run with a bunch of wolves, _and_ keep them alive a good portion of the time without getting myself killed, _and_ keep my grades decent, _and_ watch the goddess of a woman I've been pining for since 3rd grade fall in love with someone else, and come out of all of that relatively unscathed- I'm feeling pretty good about my odds here."

"Whatever you say little red", John said, throwing out the nickname he knew his son detested.

Stiles groaned, "Why does everyone think it's so amusing to call me that?"

"Stiles", John said, giving him the ' _are you serious right now_ ' look he had given his son countless times over the years; it was akin to fond exasperation. "You literally _run with wolves_ , as you just pointed out, and you wear a red hoodie most of the time."

He knew his dad was right. Stiles basically brought this upon himself- of course he did. That's just how his life worked, apparently.

After about three hours in the kitchen, most of the food was nearly finished. Stiles washed his hands quickly before pulling out his phone to check up with the pack. If he was going to be introducing all of them to his family, he needed to be mentally prepared.

He opened a new message and quickly typed in everyone's names, knowing it would be quicker just to send out a group text.

He smiled to himself, knowing most of them would appreciate it, though they'd never admit it. He got colorful replies from Jackson, Lydia and Erica- which was to be expected. He got replies from several of them saying that Derek probably wasn't going to show up- which was completely unacceptable. He almost texted Erica, telling her to get Derek there by any means necessary because it was unacceptable for him to spend Christmas alone- but thinking about it, having Derek forcibly surrounded by an overwhelming amount of people probably wasn't going to help anything. He sent an additional message to Derek, telling him how he hoped he would at least stop by and left it at that.

By 5pm people had started showing up in droves and Stiles hadn't felt quite so at home in a long time. Both sets of grandparents, along with a handful of uncles, aunts and cousins were scattered around in the backyard. John was introducing Melissa to some of Claudia's family and Scott was with Stiles, talking with some of the Stilinski cousins. They had all met Scott before, but Stiles was anxious for them to meet the rest of the pack.

"So Stiles, when are the rest of your friends showing up? I hear they're quite an eccentric group", Bryce said with a small smirk. His cousins loved to tease him about the fact that they had never met any of Stiles friends besides Scott.

"Don't you worry Bryce, they'll be here. Your eyes may physically pop out of your head when you see Erica- don't try anything though or Boyd will kill you", Stiles replied with a small smirk of his own. As if they had heard their names being mentioned- which they probably did, damn werewolves- Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Allison, Jackson and Lydia all walked through the back gate, scanning all of the people crammed into the yard. Within seconds they had spotted Scott and Stiles and started walking over.

"Hey Batman", [Erica](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=107370942) greeted with her signature smirk- Stiles could never quite figure out how she managed to be terrifying and arousing at the same time, but she pulled it off.

"Looking terrifyingly beautiful, as usual Catwoman", Stiles replied, pulling her in for a hug. He could see the stunned looks on his cousins faces in his peripheral vision- especially when he accepted hugs from [Allison](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=107377251) and [Lydia](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=107372351) immediately afterwards. "You two are looking gorgeous, goddesses in your own right."

Allison gave him a bright smile before latching onto Scott, and Lydia rolled her eyes fondly. Boyd pulled Stiles and Scott into a bro-hug and Jackson gave them both a nod. They were both on better terms with Jackson now, but it was a work in progress. Not long after, Danny and the twins made their entrance, easily fitting into the conversation that was already taking place.

XXXX

"So Stiles, your group of friends... they seem like keepers. They're way too attractive for you though. You lucked out kid", his uncle said with a laugh, nudging him.

"You're hilarious Paul. You do wonders for my self-esteem", Stiles replied. "You say that as if I don't already realize they're all completely out of my league."

"Hey now, you know I'm just teasing your right?", Paul replied, his tone turning semi-serious. Stiles scoffed in response. "I'm serious!"

"He's right you know", his aunt Linda added as her and his father and his father's sister Brenda joined the conversation. "You're turning into quite the looker there Stiles."

"I'm flattered, really I am, but you guys are family. As much as Paul likes to keep me grounded, the rest of you tend to y'know, exaggerate things in a positive way."

"Oh hush batman", Erica said, sliding up next to him. She slung her arm over his shoulders and continued, "You've always been adorable, and you've filled out nicely over the past year. You could have pretty much anyone you wanted if you weren't hung up on a certain brooding brick house with a thing for leather jackets."

"W-wha... I have no idea what you're talking about", Stiles replied, trying to fight the blush he could feel coloring his cheeks.

"Uh huh, so I'm sure you'll be indifferent to the fact that he actually showed up?", she offered with a smirk, gesturing behind him.

Stiles spun around quickly, his eyes widening slightly. "Oh my god, he actually decided to show up." Stiles quickly excused himself from the group and walked over to where Derek was standing. He felt himself smiling as he approached.

"Well hello there sourwolf. I didn't know if you'd actually show up, but I'm glad to see you're making an appearance", Stiles teased, not bothering to hide how blatantly he was checking Derek out. "My aunts and my grandmothers are going to love you, I mean _look_ at you. You always have that gruff, overly attractive model look going on, but seriously", Stiles added, frantically gesturing to Derek's [attire](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=107379402).

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head, a small smile on his face. "You're ridiculous, and I would have never heard the end of it from the pack if I didn't at least stop by tonight."

"Yeah, you're right- about both of those things. I'm glad that you did by the way, didn't feel quite right having the rest of the pack here without you."

Derek's smile got a little bigger at the admission and he quickly ducked his head. Stiles immediately reached for his chin, gently tipping it back up to look him in the eyes. "Hey now, no hiding! Seeing a smile on your face is something that happens like once every ice age so I refuse to miss out on any of them", he said with a smile of his own. "Now come with me, I know there are a considerable amount of people here that want to meet you."

XXXX

"Oh hush batman", Erica said, sliding up next to Stiles. She slung her arm over his shoulders and continued, "You've always been adorable, and you've filled out nicely over the past year. You could have pretty much anyone you wanted if you weren't hung up on a certain brooding brick house with a thing for leather jackets."

"W-wha... I have no idea what you're talking about", Stiles replied, but John could tell his son was blushing.

"Uh huh, so I'm sure you'll be indifferent to the fact that he actually showed up?", she offered with a smirk, gesturing behind him.

Stiles spun around quickly, his eyes widening slightly. "Oh my god, he actually decided to show up." Stiles quickly excused himself from the group and walked over to where Derek was standing.

"Oooh, he's handsome. Is that the 'brooding brick house with a thing for leather jackets' that Stiles doesn't want to admit he's head-over-heels for?", Linda asked with an excited smile.

"That would be him. He doesn't think I know, but it's pretty obvious to anyone with eyes that he's had a thing for Derek for quite some time now", John replied, shaking his head, a fond smile on his face as he watched Stiles and Derek interact.

"It's actually getting ridiculous at this point. I'm pretty sure Derek is the only one that doesn't know, and that's because he's completely head-over-heels for Stiles, and is therefore completely oblivious", Erica replied, not taking her eyes off of the two.

"And how long has this mutual obliviousness been going on now?", Brenda asked as she too observed the boys.

"Far too long. It's been building up for a while now, but it's been ridiculous for at least six months. It's driving everyone crazy." Erica answered.

"Something has to be done about this", Linda said. "I've only seen them interact for like five minutes and I can tell that the chemistry there is ridiculous."

"Lydia, Allison and I made sure to place mistletoe in some precarious locations, but we do have some other plans if that falls through like we're expecting it to. Making sure they constantly have to sit next to each other and little things like that need to be set into motion as well", Erica explained.

"I knew there was a reason you're my favorite", John said, pulling her into a side hug. "I never thought in a million years I would be saying this, but Derek's good for Stiles. It's obvious how happy he makes him, and they really just need to get together already."

"Oh it'll happen", Brenda said. "With both of the grandmothers being here, there's no way that it won't. You all know how they are."

Everyone nodded in agreement, while Erica raised an eyebrow curiously. "Trust me, you'll see", John said with a smile, rubbing the young girl's shoulder. John could tell it was going to be one of the most eventful Christmases they had experienced in a while.


	2. Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So I know you've probably been prodded about this all night- but what's going on with you and the handsome rugged piece of man that has basically been fused to your side all night?"
> 
> "Why is this something everyone is so fixated on? I do have other friends here tonight, as you just mentioned."
> 
> "Oh c'mon Stiles. You'd have to be blind not to pick up on the chemistry you two have. It's so obvious how into each other you are", Brenda said, pausing briefly and turning to face him.

Derek and Stiles barely stepped a few feet into the yard before both of the grandmothers were all over them. Stiles gave Derek the overly smug ' _I told you so_ look as his face was immediately taken into grandma Stilinski's hands.

"Oooh Genim- you just keep getting more and more handsome! Look how much you've grown in just a year!", she gushed, pulling him into a hug.

Stiles hugged her back tightly. "You know the two of you are the only ones who can get away with calling me that, I hope you realize", he replied trying not to cringe.

Grandma Gartzecki, Claudia's mother, smiled and pulled him into a hug as well, "That's why we take advantage of it. Someone has to, and you know it's our job to tease you", she added with a wink. "And who is this overly handsome gentleman?", she continued turning to Derek.

"Ah, right. Grandma Stilinski, Grandma Gartzecki, this is Derek. Derek, this is my dad's mother, and my mom's mother.", he introduced, gesturing to them respectively.

"It's lovely to meet both of you", Derek said with a warm smile, offering his hand politely. Stiles felt himself smiling, a surprised expression on his face. He had seen Derek interact with a lot of different people over the past few years- but being charming with grandmothers was not one of them, until now- and it made him feel things he was definitely not ready to admit to.

Both of his grandmothers disregarded the outstretched hand and pulled him into hugs. "Oh Stiles, he's just adorable! You've definitely got yourself a keeper, I can tell already", grandma Stilinski praised, holding Derek out at arms length as she continued to look him over.

Stiles felt himself blushing, from his face all the way down his body. "Grandma-", he began to protest.

"Oh hush, you know you can't hide anything from me. I mean- I know you never _officially_ came out to the family, but you never really had to", she continued with a smile.

"Grandma oh my god", he said covering his face with his hands, wishing the ground would just swallow him up. "I'm really glad to hear that you support me as far as my interest in men goes, but Derek and I are not together. I only barely managed to convince him to come tonight, please don't scare him off- my friends will have my head if he never comes to gatherings again because of this", he pleaded, completely avoiding looking at Derek. He missed the blush that was coloring Derek's cheeks and his obvious attempt to look anywhere but at Stiles.

Grandma Gartzecki looked between the two before sharing a glance with grandma Stilinski and they both shook their heads. "I'm sorry Gemin, we'll behave."

"Yeah okay grandma, for some reason I really don't believe that at all. Whenever the two of you get together there's always some sort of mischievous plotting that goes on", Stiles replied, eying them skeptically.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about", Grandma Stilinski said with a wink and they both started laughing.

XXXXX

Several tables had been pushed together out in the yard to make room for everyone, and somehow they all managed to fit. Everyone engaged in conversation excitedly- sharing stories and making new friends and acquaintances, catching up with family that hadn't been seen in a while and everything else in between. As Stiles glanced around at everyone interacting- both of his worlds completely coming together for the first time- he had to bite his lip and concentrate on his breathing to keep from tearing up. It had taken a while, but he felt genuinely happy and he wasn't going to take a single second for granted. He only wished his mother were here to witness it all.

"Hey, are you alright?", Derek whispered, focusing all of his attention on Stiles.

Stiles turned to look at Derek, immediately noticing that Derek looked concerned. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just- I'm a little overwhelmed", he answered honestly. Derek waited patiently for him to continue. "I just feel like everything is finally falling into place- I've got both of my families here, my actual family and the pack, and everyone is just so relaxed and happy- and it's almost completely perfect", he finished, his eyes never leaving Derek's.

"Almost perfect because your mom isn't here", Derek said, a knowing look taking over his features.

"She would've loved this; would have absolutely loved all of you...", Stiles hesitated, deciding whether or not to continue. Derek placed a hand on Stiles back in encouragement, his attention still entirely on Stiles. "...it's not perfect because we're missing more than just my mom. I would have loved to meet _your_ mom, and the rest of your family. I don't want to assume- but I'm sure they would have loved this too."

A sad smile appeared on Derek's face as he shook his head in agreement. "No, you're right. They would have been all over this. They loved to have big family gatherings, and I know they would have loved _you_ the moment they met you- which back then would have annoyed me to no end", he finished with a smirk.

Stiles let out a surprised laugh, "Oh man, that would have been great. I would have been able to reach an entirely new level of annoying- come to think of it, giving me that much power..."

"I may have _actually_ come close to ripping your throat out instead of just threatening to do it", Derek replied.

"Only come close? You sure you wouldn't have actually done it?", Stiles asked.

Derek laughed at the incredulity. "Believe it or not I never actually hated you- well, maybe for a while when you got me arrested- but I still wouldn't have actually tried to seriously injure you."

They shared a private smile before Stiles finally tore his gaze away from Derek to glance around the table. His cheeks flushed as he realized that conversation had hushed considerably and everyone was either staring at them while talking or kept glancing in their direction. It was then that he became aware of Derek's hand still on his back and how close together they were actually sitting. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Derek gently reached around and squeezed Stiles' side in assurance before turning to his other side to engage in conversation with Linda. Stiles followed suit and began talking to Scott and Danny, trying to focus on anything other than the fact that Derek was sitting so close to him that their sides were practically fused together.

XXXX

After dinner, everyone helped clear out the dishes and put the tables away before breaking off to mingle in different portions of the house. Sheriff Stilinski and his sister Brenda were in the kitchen working on the dishes when Stiles walked in.

"Why don't you go catch up with the family- I'll take over for a while", Stiles offered.

"You sure? Your friends are all still here aren't they?", John asked.

"Of course they are, they practically live here", he said waving it off. "Which is exactly why you should let me take over. I see them all the time, and you only get to see the family like once a year. Seriously, Brenda and I can take care of this."

John smiled and began drying off his hands. "Alright, I'm trusting you two not blow anything up- because if anyone could manage it, it would be you two- and possibly Scott", he said casting Stiles a knowing look and smiling fondly. "Thank you", he said kissing the side of Stiles' head and walking into the main room.

Stiles slid up next to Brenda, taking over the drying and stacking duties his father had previously been in charge of. "So be honest with me here- what does everyone _actually_ think of my friends?", Stiles asked glancing at here with a calculating look.

"Honestly, everyone was pleasantly surprised. I mean, we didn't really know what to expect having only met Scott", she replied, washing the plate in her hand meticulously. "They're an interesting bunch, but not in a bad way. They're good for you, I can tell-we all can."

Stiles nodded, some tension visibly bleeding from his shoulders. The two of them worked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Brenda spoke up. "So I know you've probably been prodded about this all night- but what's going on with you and the handsome rugged piece of man that has basically been fused to your side all night?"

"Why is this something everyone is so fixated on? I do have other friends here tonight, as you just mentioned."

"Oh c'mon Stiles. You'd have to be blind not to pick up on the chemistry you two have. It's so obvious how into each other you are", Brenda said, pausing briefly and turning to face him.

He let out a sigh and put down the dish in his hands, running his fingers through his hair and scrubbing at his face. "Come with me", he said reaching for her hand. He led her up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind them. He knew it wouldn't do much good to keep their conversation private from the werewolves in the house, but he hoped that there was enough conversation taking place in the house to at least mask it a little bit.

"Does everyone know?", he sighed, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Everyone except for Derek, apparently. At least that's what Erica and your dad said", Brenda replied sitting next to him.

" _My dad_? Even he knows?! This is even worse than I thought. Why is this happening to me?"

Brenda laughed and slung an arm around his shoulders. "I don't understand why you're stressing out over this Stiles, it's really obvious that's he is completely into you too."

Stiles let his head fall onto her shoulder. "That's not possible though! I mean, have you seen him. He could have anyone he wanted."

"Why do you find it so far-fetched for that 'anyone' to be you?", she asked, running a hand through his hair. "You don't give yourself nearly enough credit. You never have."

"I just- I don't know. You've seen my friends. They all look like they should be walking a red carpet somewhere, which doesn't really help with my self-confidence issues... and I mean, I kind have this thing where I fall for people who are completely out of my league and don't really acknowledge my existence.", Stiles explained. "When I fall, I fall hard- us Stilinski men don't do anything half way, which you should know if what I've heard about how my dad was with mom when they met is even a little bit true."

"I know it's scary, and a lot of the time it sucks and things don't turn out the way you want them to, but you're a smart kid with a really big heart, and I know you'll figure it out", she replied. "We should probably get back down there before they start to miss us", she finished with a wink, standing and extending her hand. Stiles took it and followed her back down stairs. They spent an hour finishing dishes and catching up.


	3. 'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia rolled her eyes fondly. "Oh sweetheart. We've been placing bets for months- there are quite a few people who are going to be out of a pretty chunk of change depending on _when_ -"
> 
> " _if_ "
> 
> " ** _when_** you two end up together, because it's inevitable", Lydia finished, giving him a look practically begging him to challenge her- as if she wasn't completely right.
> 
> "I don't even know why I talk to any of you", Stiles grumbled. After a few minutes of silence, he replied, reluctantly, "If I make a move tonight how much money does Jackson lose?"
> 
> Lydia failed to hide the smirk on her face, "If you make your move tonight, the only people not losing money are myself, Erica, your dad and your grandmothers."

By the time Stiles and Brenda finished cleaning the dishes and putting them away, everyone was back to mingling, scattered in various groups throughout the yard and the front rooms of the house. He was immediately pulled out into the open by his grandmothers the second he stepped out of the house.   
  
"That [sweatshirt](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=107950897) is just- it makes me so proud, all of us so proud... but I've been told that you've been bulking up", Linda said with a wink.   
  
"You know that I absolutely detest all of you, right?", he said glancing suspiciously at the family members he knew were conspiring against him somehow.  
  
"C'mon Stiles, don't you want to show off what you're working with?", Grandma Stilinski goaded, rather obviously gesturing to where Derek was chatting with the rest of the pack.   
  
Stiles huffed indignantly before reaching to pull the hoodie off. He knew he wasn't ripped or anything, but had always made time to go to the gym or go for a run during the semester- and between that and dealing with the supernatural, even he could admit that he gained a fair amount of muscle tone.   
  
"Damn kid, you really have been working out!", Linda praised approvingly.  
  
Grandma Gartzecki took his arms in her hands, beaming up at him. "I know that we tease you a lot, and you think that we plot against you- but we really are so proud of the man you're becoming", she paused as she reached up to rub his cheek. "Your mother would be too."  
  
Stiles gently reached up to cover her hands with his, a sad smile on his face. "Thank you Grandma. I worry about that a lot- what she would think if she were still here."  
  
"You have no reason to think that she would be anything be but completely overwhelmed with pride- calling you her son would make her the happiest person in the entire world no matter what, but especially after everything you've accomplished", she continued, speaking the words her daughter never got the chance to.  
  
A tear ran down the side of Stiles' face and he made no move to hide the fact that it was there. "I just wish she were here to actually see it. There's so much she's missed out on, and most of the time I can be okay with that- but nights like tonight..."  
  
"I know Genim, I know", his grandmother replied, gently wiping the tear tracks from his face. "I still miss her too, we all do- but you know she would want us to be happy- specifically you. You know nothing else mattered to her, as long as you and John were happy and taken care of; and it looks like your dad is being taken care of very well", she continued, glancing over to John- engaging in vibrant conversation with Melissa and Claudia's father. "And now it's time for you to let yourself be happy.", she added with a knowing smile.  
  
He spent another twenty minutes or so talking with his grandmothers before slipping off to the patio. He leaned against the the side of the house, a small smile on his face as he observed the pleasant chaos that surrounded him. Everything was calm, but with the way things worked, the supernatural being a part of their life, life wouldn't stay that way for long.

"I can hear you thinking from the other side of the house", Lydia accused, sliding up next to him and bumping his shoulder affectionately. "What's on your mind?"

Stiles shrugged, keeping his eyes on the scene in front of him. "Just enjoying things. Trying _not_ to think about the fact that it's going to slip away- there's always going to be something new for us to deal with- and we're most likely not going to know what it is or why it's here, or why it wants us dead..."

"Well that's cheerful. Glad you're fully dedicated to the whole holiday spirit thing", she replied. "In all seriousness, we need to talk about what's _actually_ on your mind."

Raising a questioning eyebrow, he turned slightly to face Lydia. "Oh come on Stiles. If you don't make a move soon, I swear.."

"Jesus christ, you too? seriously?", Stiles sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "When did it become a thing for everyone to ship this?"

Lydia rolled her eyes fondly. "Oh sweetheart. We've been placing bets for months- there are quite a few people who are going to be out of a pretty chunk of change depending on _when_ -"

" _if_ "

" ** _when_** you two end up together, because it's inevitable", Lydia finished, giving him a look practically begging him to challenge her- as if she wasn't completely right.

"I don't even know why I talk to any of you", Stiles grumbled. After a few minutes of silence, he replied, reluctantly, "If I make a move tonight how much money does Jackson lose?"

Lydia failed to hide the smirk on her face, "If you make your move tonight, the only people not losing money are myself, Erica, your dad and your grandmothers."

"My grandmo- you know what after the conversation I just had with them, I'm not even surprised that they're in on it", he replied, slowly becoming more and more amused by the situation.

XXXXX

"You're being ridiculous", Cora said, sliding up next to her brother.

Derek turned to his sister, ruffling her hair and throwing his arm over her shoulders. "When did you even get here?"

"Slipped in a few minutes ago, Peter and Laura are here too", she replied, scrunching up her face and attempting to reverse the damage done to her hair. "Stop deflecting."

"That was a perfectly valid question, Cora", Derek replied. 

"Derek...", Cora challenged.

"I don't even know what you're talking about! All you said was that I'm ridiculous- which could be referring to pretty much anything."

She sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head fondly. "You know what I'm talking about Derek. He isn't going to wait forever- and he shouldn't have to. Other people are starting to take notice, and you can't really blame them. He's growing into himself nicely. Even I can admit that he cleans up nicely these days, and we as a pack aren't the only ones noticing anymore."

Derek let his eyes wander across the yard, finding Stiles without difficulty. He took a moment to just look at the boy- tall, still lean but no longer gangly, his muscles nicely defined- those in his arms accented by the button down shirt that hugged him tightly. He don't know when Stiles had suddenly rid himself of the trademark Harvard sweatshirt, but Derek definitely wasn't complaining that it was gone. At the beginning of the semester, Stiles had _finally_ given in and went to see an optometrist- resulting in the glasses that he wore in class and around family; everyone found they suited him well, no matter how much he denied any and all related claims. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans- significantly skinnier than the baggy ones he wore in high school- and a maroon pair of vans. Derek definitely couldn't deny that he looked great, and the fact that other people were starting to take notice was of no surprise- and it didn't bother him. What _did_ seem to bother the older man was the thought of someone noticing and _making a move_. If were to come to one of these pack/family gatherings one day and was introduced to a boyfriend or girlfriend- he didn't even want to think about that.

"That's why you need to make a move! Hell, why you should have made a move _months_ ago!", Cora exclaimed.

Derek jolted in surprise, "How much of that did I actually say out loud?"

"Enough", Cora replied vaguely, her signature smirk making an appearance. "Seriously Derek, we all just want you to be happy, you know that right? We tease you about this so much because we care", she continued, her tone shifting to something slightly more serious.

"I know, I just- I'm kind of terrified alright? Relationships have never gone well for me, and this isn't just _anyone_. This could screw a lot of things up with the pack that we've worked for a long time to establish", Derek explained, laying his arms over his knees and clasping his hands in front of him.

"You know that there isn't a single person in the pack who doesn't want this to happen right? _Everyone_ has been rooting for you two for a long time- including Laura, and Peter, and apparently all of Stiles' family too, even the ones who just met you. We can all feel it- I mean, not that it's really the priority here, but this could be _amazing_ for the pack, for so many reasons", Cora replied. A a minute of silence passed between them before Cora spoke again. "You know that Mom and Dad would be proud of you- and they would completely agree with all of us. Hell, they would have adored Stiles from the first day, and it would have drove you insane."

Derek smiled and shook his head in agreement. "Nights like these I really _really_ wish that they were still here. They would have loved to see this."

"I know. I miss them too, and I know Laura and Peter do... but at least we've still got each other, and an entire pack now too. I know it's not the same but..."

"I know- it'll never quite be the same, but that doesn't mean it isn't just as good."

"Exactly", Cora said with a smile, leaning into her older brother's side. "Even though you've never really said it, I know that approval means a lot to you... Laura _obviously_ loves him- she's basically taken him in as a younger brother already- and well, Peter is a creep, so I mean his love for Stiles is also obvious... and I know emoting isn't really something I'm great at, but I do like him, a lot... and I honestly think he is going to be great for you."

"You're right", Derek said, turning his head to look down at her. "It does mean a lot to me- and it means even more to me that you know that's what I needed to hear."

"I'm always here for you Derek, and I'll be forced to kill you if you ever forget that", she replied, nudging him in the side playfully. Cora wasn't one to bring up feelings and sentimentality unless she had to- and she was hoping more than anything that by doing so, Derek would get that final push to actually make a move.


	4. I should ink my skin, with your name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So this gift is a bit... different. I'm not really sure if you're going to like it, or be okay with it? but I really hope so, because it's kind of difficult to take back..." he began, turning off the sink and walking back over to stand in front of the older man. "I asked your family for their blessing", he continued, swallowing nervously. He slowly lifted the damp rag, offering it to Derek. He accepted it hesitantly, a confused expression on his face.

Everyone was gathered in the main room, excited energy filling the room as Stiles, Lydia and Erica sorted the gifts from under the tree into piles. Once there were neat piles in front of everyone, they all took turns handing them out. Scott went first- he gave Erica, Lydia, Allison, Cora and Laura visa gift cards so that they could all go shopping together, Boyd and Jackson got a gift cards to the new sports store in town- they had been talking about needing new equipment for ages-, Isaac, Derek and Stiles got gift cards to Barnes & Noble, and he got his mother the new scrubs she'd been eyeing for weeks. Next was Allison; she gave all of the female pack members leather jackets- an inside joke that they had kept running since Allison, Lydia, Erica and Cora's senior year-, Scott and Isaac got some new veterinary tools they had asked for now that they were interning with Deaton, Jackson and Boyd got some DVDs, Derek and Stiles received some books, and she gave her dad a family relic of some sort that everyone tried no to pay attention too closely to for sentimental reasons. Stiles Grandmothers had collectively knitted special scarves and sweatshirts for everyone- including all of the pack members, who were genuinely excited and extremely touched by the gesture. It took about an hour to get through everyone, and even though it had been a few years, the pack was still relatively new. It was clear that Laura, Peter, Cora and Derek were overwhelmed by the immediate acceptance from Stiles' family and all of the gifts they had been given.

Stiles nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he stood and made his way over to Derek- the only person he hadn't given a gift to yet.

"Hey Derek, can I- there's a thing I need to show you?", Stiles immediately cringed. _Real smooth there Stilinski_. He cleared his throat before trying again. "I mean, I still have to give you your gift so..."

Derek nodded, standing up to follow Stiles out of the room without hesitation. They both knew that no matter what part of the house they went to, the pack would be able to hear what was happening. Stiles led Derek into the dinning room/kitchen area and made his way over to the sink. He took a rag off of the counter top and began to moisten it.

"So this gift is a bit... different. I'm not really sure if you're going to like it, or be okay with it? but I really hope so, because it's kind of difficult to take back..." he began, turning off the sink and walking back over to stand in front of the older man. "I asked your family for their blessing", he continued, swallowing nervously. He slowly lifted the damp rag, offering it to Derek. He accepted it hesitantly, a confused expression on his face.

Stiles tilted his neck to the side, baring it rather obviously. He took the hand Derek was holding the rag and placed it on the right side of his neck. "Go ahead."

Derek still looked completely baffled, but nodded and complied. Stiles watched his face carefully, wanting to capture any and all reactions that were about to take place. The emotions that flickered over the older man's face happened very quickly, and were completely miss-able if one wasn't paying close attention.

"Stiles", Derek breathed out in astonishment, setting once clean rag, now covered in make-up, aside. He stepped closer to the younger man, slowly reaching out to trace the dark marks where only pale skin had once been. "What- when di- how... I don't..", he had so many questions, too many all at once, and he was completely overcome with emotions he didn't know he could feel simultaneously. Tattooed on the side of Stiles' neck was the [Hale family triskeloin](http://img1.etsystatic.com/024/1/6613717/il_570xN.480233727_ic37.jpg).

Stiles had never been more nervous about anything in his entire life- and with Derek just staring, not saying _anything_ \- well, that certainly wasn't helping.

"Laura and Peter and Cora, they all know about this?", Derek asked, his fingers still tracing the inked skin on Stile's neck.

The younger man nodded, "Yeah I uh- I wanted to make sure it was okay with them, before I did it. I know that the whole pack thing has been complicated over the last few years, trying to get everything worked out... but we are all one family, and it just- it feels right y'know?", he explained, gesturing around almost as if he were trying to physically grasp the words out of the air. "I hope that you're okay with it, because like I said, it's going to be a bit difficult to take back if you don't... but I just- you guys all have something that shows you're in the pack- your tattoo, everyone's ability to transform with the eyes and the marks and everything and I just... It's something I really wanted to do to show that I'm permanently a part of all of this too. I mean, everyone in the pack has said _at least_ once that I'm normal- that I could get out of all of this and still live a life outside of it, but I never could- I'd never _want_ to because I love you guys and I just-", Stiles cut off his rant and let out a deep breath, running his hands through his hair, trying to hide the fact that his hands were shaking.

"Stiles", Derek said quietly, gently removing the younger man's hands from his hair and looking into his eyes for the first time since the conversation began. Derek felt like he couldn't breathe- he could literally _feel_ the heavy emotions rolling off of Stiles and crashing against him like tidal waves. He was drowning- and he _craved_ it. They had both kept everything pent up for such a long time- way too long- and Derek was so beyond tired of it. He was done.

"This is the best gift anyone has ever given me", Derek finally said, with a warm smile. Stiles was convinced it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Stiles felt like his face was going to crack in half from how big he was smiling. Derek was completely in awe of the human standing in front of him. Stiles had always been remarkable- constantly surprising everyone with his intelligence and his ability to keep up with everything going on around him, as well as his fierce protectiveness of the pack and how his priority was always to protect the ones he cared about, no matter what the cost was. Pledging allegiance to a pack was always a serious matter, and he knew that Stiles was well aware of that, but _this_ \- actually etching his loyalties onto his skin, basically wearing his heart on his sleeve in such a highly visible place; this was a _huge_ deal. The fact that he had asked Derek's remaining family for permission was proof enough of the fact that Stiles was aware of the grandness of this gesture, as well as the consequences that came along with it- and he had done it anyway- _as a Christmas present for him_. Derek was opening his mouth to speak again- to make an attempt to somehow convey how he was feeling for once, when he was interrupted. 

Both of their heads snapped to the side as someone cleared their throat from the hall. Stiles felt his face heating up as he noticed _everyone_ was watching them interact. Stiles rubbed his newly exposed neck nervously.

"What a coincidence you two would choose to stop and talk there", Peter observed with a smirk, his eyes trailing up slowly. Derek felt like his entire body was on fire as he realized what Peter was referring to- _of course_ they had ended up under some of the mistletoe the pack had been hanging around the houses all month. Looks like their efforts was about to pay off- at least, Derek hoped that was what was going to happen.

Derek tore his eyes away from his pack and turned his head back to look at Stiles- who was still fixated on the mistletoe hanging above them. Derek slowly reached over, gently cupping Stiles' cheek, which brought his attention back to Derek instantly. He hadn't really noticed how close they were standing to each other until that moment. With barely an inch between them, Derek slid the hand that was one Stiles' cheek to the back of his neck, hesitantly drawing the younger man in closer until their foreheads were pressed together. He searched the eyes he found himself constantly lost in for any sign of doubt or hesitance- or anything showing that Stiles didn't want this; he didn't find any.

Stiles brought his hands up, one curling around Derek's bicep, the other gently pressing into the front of his chest as he swiftly closed the remaining distance between them, _finally_ pressing his lips into Derek's.


End file.
